


Happy Birthday Light!

by E_Leonora



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: A Birthday gift for Light ❤
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 18





	Happy Birthday Light!

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else celebrate their favorite characters' birthday or am I the only one? 😂


End file.
